Wink! Wink! TaoRis EXO
by Bubble Sehun
Summary: Tao lagi-lagi memalingkan wajah saat partnya di penampilan live MAMA. Kris pun berusaha mencari tahu penyebabnya. Tentu saja dengan caranya sendiri. KRISxTAO. TAORIS. BoysLove. RnR please :


Title : Wink! Wink!

Cast : Kris & Tao EXO M (TaoRis / KrisTao)

Genre : Fluff Romance

Rate : T+

Author : Bubble Sehun

Warning : YAOI! Typo(s). 100% OOC maybe. Don't Like, don't read :p Just for TaoRis Shipper! RnR please xD

**Wink! Wink!**

Di ruang tengah dorm EXO-M…

_Dou wang le shen me shi hou kai shi wo men bei guan zai cong ming li tou _

_Wo de shi jie zhi za 0 he 1 de zhizuo zhong du guo_

Lay menghela nafas lalu melihat pada namja bermata kelam yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Namja pecinta panda itu sadar kalau dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan pada part tersebut.

"Tao! Bukankah sudah berulang kali ku katakan, kau tak boleh memalingkan kepalamu dan tataplah kris dengan tajam. Kenapa kau selalu lupa?" cecar Lay.

Saat ini mereka, para member EXO-M sedang menyaksikan performance mereka beberapa hari yang lalu dan baru on-air hari ini. Chen, Lay dan Tao duduk beralaskan karpet didepan Xiumin, Luhan dan Kris yang duduk di sofa. Tao menggaruk belakang telinganya pelan. Merasa bersalah karena mengulangi kesalahan performance sebelumnya.

"Ah, dui bu qi, Yixing gege! Aku lupa lagi." Ujarnya pelan.

"Lain kali jangan kau ulangi, ne? Ya sudah, jangan pasang wajah memelasmu lagi. Aku jadi merasa bersalah saat melihat wajahmu itu." Gerutu Lay seraya mengusuk rambut hitam Tao.

"Ne, gege. Aku berjanji takkan mengulanginya. Percayalah!" ucap Tao dengan mata berbinar seraya membuat tanda 'V' dengan kedua jarinya. Membuat dirinya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang berjanji tak berkelahi di sekolah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau selalu lupa? Bukankah Yixing atau Luhan sudah mengingatkanmu berkali-kali, Tao?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Hem. Xiumin gege benar." Tambah Chen.

"Err… " Tao kembali menggaruk belakang telinganya. Bingung mengatakan alasannya. Sebenarnya dia tahu betul apa yang membuatnya menunduk sesaat ketika perform. Tapi, Tao merasa alasannya sangat aneh dan akan sangat memalukan kalau member lain mengetahuinya.

"Kenapa, Tao?" Tanya namja berambut pirang yang duduk tepat di belakang Tao. Tao menoleh lalu tersenyum kaku.

"A… Aku tak tau, Wu Fan gege. Mungkin karena aku sedikit nervous" ucap Tao pelan.

Semua member mengerutkan kening. Nervous? Nervous setelah hampir 2 menit di atas stage?

"Ah, maksudku nervous karena… karena… karena fan. Ya, karena fan yang datang cukup banyak. Ya, begitulah." Ucap Tao cepat. Takut para hyung-nya berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Serentak, para member EXO-M menganggukkan kepalanya. Memahami kalau alasan Tao nervous tidak seperti yang mereka pikirkan.

"Ah, Chen gege keren sekali saat mencapai nada tinggi. Padahal kita sedang live dan tidak lipsync. Suara Luhan gege juga bagus." Pekik Tao berusaha membuat seluruh member EXO-M kembali focus dengan layar TV didepan mereka, dan tentunya mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dari pembahasan tadi.

Dan benar saja, semua member kembali memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada performance mereka. Memperhatikan dengan seksama apakah terjadi kekurangan yang kemudian akan mereka perbaiki pada penampilan selanjutnya. Namun, tidak bagi sang leader yang saat ini justru menatap maknae yang duduk di depannya. Merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada maknaenya saat ini.

Tao merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya dan berusaha memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya ia belum mau tidur karena ia belum mengantuk. Tapi, ia tak mau bangun terlambat besok karena Kris mengajak semua member EXO-M olahraga pagi-pagi untuk melatih pernafasan mereka. Lay disampingnya sudah tertidur pulas. Tao pun menutup matanya berharap itu dapat membuatnya tertidur pulas. Walaupun di kepalanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia tak melakukan kesalahan saat perform. Haaaah, ia belum bisa tidur. Ia hanya memejamkan mata. Bagaimana bisa tidur kalau ia belum menemukan jalan keluarnya?

Tak lama, pintu kamar Tao-Lay terbuka perlahan. Hampir tak menimbulkan bunyi decitan. Sang leader, Kris melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dan lagi-lagi melangkah perlahan, takut membangunkan para dongsaengnya yang sepertinya sudah tertidur pulas. Pertama dia mendatangi tempat tidur sang main dancer EXO-M lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang sepertinya sengaja tak digunakan. Ck, padahal udara sangat dingin dan lagi, mereka menyalakan AC.

Kemudian, ia memutar badannya dan melangkah menuju tempat tidur Tao. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan karena terlihat selimut Tao sudah menyelimuti tubuh sang maknae dengan rapi. Kris duduk di samping tempat tidur Tao lalu menatapnya lembut. Tersenyum kecil saat melihat Tao yang tidur seperti anak kucing. Kris mengelus pelan rambut hitam Tao. Perlahan, Kris menundukkan badannya dan mengecup kening Tao. Perlahan kecupan itu turun ke kedua pipi Tao, lalu sedikit kecupan di bibir Tao.

"Tuijang?" Tanya Tao tiba-tiba sambil membuka matanya. Kris terkejut dan langsung menarik tangannya dari kepala Tao dan menjauhkan tubuhnya yang terlampau dekat dengan Tao.

"Ka… Kau belum tidur, Tao? Emm.. Ini… Ini sudah malam… Jadi tidurlah dengan nyenyak." Ucap Kris gugup. Kris yang salah tingkah bangkit dari duduknya lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar Tao-Lay. "Awas saja kalau kau belum tidur lima menit kemudian. Tidurlah. Selamat malam" Tambah Kris sebelum menutup pintu.

Tao mengerucutkan bibir _pink_-nya. Rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya karena kelakuan Kris masih terlihat. Entah kenapa Tao merasa kesal, dan merutuk dirinya. Tahu begini Tao tak usah membuka matanya. Tao pun menyibak selimutnya dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, berniat mencari sang tuijang. Entah untuk apa dia mencarinya, tapi Tao benar-benar ingin bersama Kris malam ini.

"Tak ada tuijang?" gumam Tao saat membuka kamar Kris-Luhan. Yang didapatinya hanya Luhan berpiyama _sky blue _sedang memeluk Teddy Bear yang cukup besar yg memegang hati bertuliskan "HD". Tao tahu benar kalau HD itu kepanjangan dari _Handsome Devil _, julukan sang maknae EXO-K Oh Sehun. Tao mengedikkan bahunya seraya menutup pintu kamar tersebut dan berbalik. Berniat kembali ke kamar.

BUK

Tiba-tiba, sepasang lengan mengurungnya , membuat Tao terkejut hingga menabrak pintu. Tubuh Tao terhimpit diantara dua lengan kokoh yang mengurungnya. Tao melebarkan matanya. Nafasnya seakan tercekat di tenggorokan mendapati orang yang dicarinya berada tepat di depannya dengan jarak yang err sangat dekat.

"Wu..Wu Fan gege…" ucap Tao terbata-bata, saking gugupnya.

Kris menatap Tao dalam. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua beberapa saat. Membuat Tao semakin gelisah. _Ada apa dengan, Wu Fan gege?_

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kau harus tidur. Apa kau ingin terlambat bangun besok?" ucap Kris pelan. Pasti terdengar oleh Tao yang berada di jarak sedekat itu. Tao menunduk. Pasti Kris marah karena Tao tak melaksanakan perintahnya untuk cepat tidur.

"Dui bu qi, tuijang. A.. Aku hanya.."

Tao meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Ia hanya bermaksud ingin bersama sang tuijang malam ini karena ia belum bisa tidur. Apakah tak boleh?

"Apa kau ada masalah, Tao?"

"Ti-tidak ada, tuijang…"

"Kau berbohong pada tuijang kan?"

Tao mengangkat kepalanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata kelamnya lalu menatap mata elang milik Kris.

"Darimana tuijang tau?"

Kris tersenyum sedikit _evil_. "Apa aku harus memberitahumu? Sudah cepat katakan apa masalahmu!"

Tao mem-pout kan bibirnya. Membuatnya terlihat imut saat itu.

"Aku..Aku tak bisa tidur karena..karena aku memikirkan kesalahanku saat perform tadi."

"Kau bisa beritahu tuijang kenapa kau begitu saat part itu? Tuijang akan membantumu. Aku rasa alasannya bukan karena kau lupa. Benarkan?"

Tao lagi-lagi mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Aigoo~ tak sadarkah dia orang di depannya sangat gemas melihatnya?

"Darimana tuijang tau?" Tanya Tao polos.

"Kau tak perlu tau. Sekarang jujur pada tuijang apa alasannya. Kalau tidak, kau harus menerima hukumannnya."

"Hah? Hukuman apa?"

Kris semakin gemas karena Tao selalu bertanya pun langsung menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan Tao. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir _kissable_ milik Tao. Tao membulatkan matanya. Kini ia merasakan darahnya berdesir cepat dan lututnya terasa lemas. Sangat lemas bagai tak kuat berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Untung saja ada Kris yang menahan tubuh Tao yang menyandar di pintu kamar Kris-Luhan. Tao hanya terpaku hingga Kris melumat bibir bawah Tao membuat Tao sedikit melenguh.

"Eungg-"

Kris terus melumat bibir Tao. Ia terlanjur mabuk atas rasa manis bibir Tao dan berusaha memperdalam ciumannya dengan menarik tengkuk leher Tao. Tao bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tao mencoba menggerakkan bibirnya pelan. Mencoba membalas kelakuan sang tuijang. Saat Tao mencoba membalas melumat bibir Kris pelan, yang ada ciuman itu bertambah liar walaupun tetap lembut.

Kris menggigit pelan bibir bawah Tao berusaha mengakses masuk lidahnya kedalam mulut Tao. Tangan kanannya tetap memegangi tengkuk leher Tao dan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Tao. Sedangkan Tao hanya bisa mencengkram bagian bawah baju Kris, kemudian sedikit menariknya sekedar memberi kode pada saqng tuijang untuk melepaskan ciuman panas tersebut karena ia merasa tambah lama dirinya merasa sangat sesak.

"gege.."

Kris tak menghiraukan Tao. Ia tetap melanjutkan apa yang ia lakukan. Terlalu gemas dengan bibir itu hingga membuat Kris tak rela melepasnya. Tao terus berusaha menjauhkan Kris, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada bidang Kris lalu mendorongnya paksa dengan cukup kuat. Membuat Kris terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"maaf, gege. Maafkan aku. Maaf." Tao membungkukkan badannya cepat. Takut Kris marah karena telah didorong cukup kuat oleh Tao. Aigoo~ ia benar-benar sangat membutuhkan oksigen tadi.

Kris mendekat pada Tao. Kembali mengurung sang maknae diantara dua lengan kokohnya. Seringaian pun terukir dibibir Kris saat merasakan Tao yang masih terengah-engah karena ulahnya tadi. Kris mulai mengelus kedua pipi Tao yang merona. Entah kenapa ia semakin gemas dengan maknaenya yang saat ini sedang menunduk dalam. Mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah imutnya.

"Kau cerewet sekali, Tao. Kau tadi tanya apa hukumannya kan? Gege sudah memberikan contohnya." Bisik Kris pelan. Membuat Tao merinding.

"Sekarang beritahu, gege!" lanjut Kris.

"Tapi… Tapi gege jangan marah karena alasanku sangat aneh. Gege juga jangan tertawa. Lalu jangan beritahu member lain karena ini memalukan. Juga jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi besok karena aku sangat malu."

"Ne, arrasseo."

Tao menghela nafasnya. Mau tidak mau ia harus memberitahunya pada leader yang hampir membuatnya mati karena kekurangan oksigen beberapa menit yang lalu. Kalau ia tak memberitahu bisa-bisa ia merasakan sesak karena hukuman Kris nanti.

"Aku..Aku…Aku memalingkan wajah karena…err karena… Karena… Ah gege. Bagaimana kalau aku memberitahumu besok pagi? Aku bi-"

CUP

Kris mengecup bibir Tao singkat. Membuat Tao bergidik takut.

"Ah iya. Aku beritahu sekarang saja. Karena… itu karena aku nervous. Ya! Nervous karena…Karena Wu Fan gege." Ucap Tao pelan seraya menatap Kris yang menanti jawabannya.

"Aku?" tanya Kris.

"Ya. Karena gege. Saat part itu…" Tao semakin memelankan suaranya.

"Saat part itu gege melakukan..err WINK. Dan…dan itu…membuatku sempat tidak berkonsentrasi. Aku tak tahu kenapa tapi yang jelas aku merasa grogi saat itu dan..dan.."

"Dan kau memilih memalingkan wajahmu?"

Tao menunduk dan mengangguk pelan. "Aku takut tak berkonsentrasi, gege" lanjutnya.

Kris menahan tawanya. Menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya tetap setia menempel di samping Tao. "mmppfffhh, karna itu?"

Tao menggembungkan pipinya. Menandakan dirinya kesal karena namja didepannya.

"Gege tadi sudah janji tidak tertawa, kenapa sekarang tertawa?"

Kris menahan tawanya. Aigoo~ maknaenya ini! Kenapa bisa ia sepolos itu. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan maknae EXO-K yang bisa pervert saat melihat Luhan.

"Baiklah. Lalu kenapa kau harus grogi, eum? Apa aku terlihat menggoda?"

Tao mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak juga."

Kris memegang kedua pipi Tao kemudian kembali mengecup bibir yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu dirasakannya.

"Gege, jangan lagi. Tadi aku merasa mau mati karena kehabisan nafas." Lirih Tao seraya memegang kedua tangan Kris yang menangkup kedua pipinya. Berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan itu.

"Kau harus mematuhi perintah tuijang, Tao."

Tak lama ciuman panas itu kembali terjadi. Menimbulkan decakan kecil karena pertautan bibir dua namja itu. Kris benar-benar ketagihan dengan rasa seperti _maple syrup_ yang ditawarkan bibir Tao. Sedangkan Tao hanya bisa meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada bidang Kris. Jaga-jaga kalau saja ia merasa sesak dan dengan cepat bisa kembali menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mendorong tubuh Kris.

CKLEK

"AAAAA"

Tao hampir terjatuh karena tiba-tiba pintu yang sedari tadi menjadi sandarannya terbuka. Kalau saja tak ada Kris yang langsung menariknya bisa jadi Tao langsung menghantam kerasnya lantai.

Pintu yang terbuka itu menampakkan tubuh mungil dengan mata sayu milik Luhan yang sedang memegang boneka Teddy Bear yang sedari tadi menemani tidurnya.

"Aigoo! Ini sudah sangat malam. Kalian ini… Aku ingin pindah ke kamar Yixing saja. Tao, kau tidur di kamar ini saja. Kalian membuatku tak bisa tidur. Ck, perbuatan kalian tadi membuatku merindukan Sehunnie saja. Lihatlah jam dan cepat tidur!" Omel Luhan seraya menyeret langkahnya melewati Kris dan Tao yang cengo karena di omeli si boneka berjalan kesayangan Sehun itu.

"Aku tak bertanggung jawab kalau kalian bangun terlambat besok. Selamat malam Tuijang, Tao!" Ucap Luhan sebelum menutup pintunya.

"Mengganggu saja kau, gege." Dengus Kris pelan.

"Heh?" tanya Tao.

"Nothing. Ah ya, kau mengantuk Tao?" tanya Kris seraya memeluk Tao dari belakang.

"Ah, sudah jam 00.46 pagi, gege. Aku rasa aku harus tidur dan bangun pagi besok." Tao melepas tangan Kris cepat lalu tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam kamar Kris-Luhan. Bukan karena mengantuk, tapi hanya mencegah hal tadi terulang. Kalian tau kan?

"Aku tau kau belum mengantuk, Tao. Hey, yang tadi itu belum selesai." Ucap Kris dengan seringaian yang kembali mucul. Kalau manager melihat ini, bisa-bisa ia dipecat jadi seorang leader, karena telah memaksa salah satu member bahkan sang maknae tidak tidur hingga larut malam. Tapi, kapan lagi ia bisa mengikuti ke-pervert-an maknae EXO-K? sekali-kali tak apakan?

Kris menutup pintu kamar lalu menguncinya. Menghampiri Tao yang sudah menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal lalu memeluk tubuh itu dari balik selimut.

"Yak, Tao! Jangan berpura-pura tidur."

"Ah tuijang! Aku mengantuk."

"Kau harus ikuti kata tuijang."

"Tak mau."

**-THE END-**


End file.
